


On Silk Sheets

by loves_books



Series: Silk [4]
Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: Spread starfish across his bed, Face was this close to purring. Hannibal lay atop him, arms wrapped around his chest. With Face on his stomach, Hannibal nuzzled into his neck, his lips searching upward until he found an ear. “God, I’ve missed you.”“I was only gone for three days.” Hannibal could hear the smile in his lover’s voice. “I’d hate to think how you’d have coped if I’d been gone for the whole month as planned.”





	On Silk Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This and That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963824) by [Spot_On60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60). 



Spread starfish across his bed, Face was this close to purring. Hannibal lay atop him, arms wrapped around his chest. With Face on his stomach, Hannibal nuzzled into his neck, his lips searching upward until he found an ear. “God, I’ve missed you.”

“I was only gone for three days.” Hannibal could hear the smile in his lover’s voice, even as Face bucked his entire body up into his touch. “I’d hate to think how you’d have coped if I’d been gone for the whole month as planned.”

The mission Face had been borrowed for had been abruptly aborted, with no explanation. It happened from time to time – bad intel, most likely, or impact from another classified mission – but whatever the reason, Face was indeed back home far sooner than planned.

Hannibal had broken out the silk sheets as soon as he’d heard Face had landed back in the country, and wasted no time at all before crowding his lover straight down onto the bed as soon as he’d dropped his bags.

“I’d be even more desperate than I am now,” Hannibal growled in answer to Face’s almost-question, before gently suckling Face’s left earlobe into his mouth.

Face immediately melted beneath him as Hannibal knew he would, a tiny shiver running the length of his spine as he went completely limp in Hannibal’s arms. A deep groan slipped from his lips, a tiny sound of pleasure that went straight to Hannibal’s groin.

But he was absolutely determined not to rush this. Hannibal might well be desperate, but more than anything he found he wanted to keep Face relaxed, contented and deeply satisfied. It had been a long while since they’d had the time for anything more than quick and rough; tonight, he wanted slow and gentle. He didn’t think Face would object for even a minute.

He slid his hands upwards until he could tweak Face’s nipples, rolling the tiny buds beneath the balls of his fingers and feeling them slowly stiffen at his touch, biting gently at Face’s earlobe before reluctantly letting it slip from his mouth.

“Hannibal…” Face breathed, another shiver wracking his body. “Don’t tease me.”

He pinched both nipples hard, winning a soft gasp. “Why on earth not?” 

A breathy laugh, then Face made a half-hearted attempt to buck his hips up, perhaps trying to tip Hannibal off and take control. But Hannibal was having none of it, grinding his own hips down instead, making sure Face could feel his rock-hard erection through the two thin pair of cotton briefs separating them.

“Oh, please…” Face begged, as Hannibal started to slowly grind against the perfectly toned muscles of Face’s perfect ass. “Don’t make me wait.”

“It’ll be worth it, sweetheart. I promise.”

Hannibal mouthed gently at the nape of Face’s neck, burying his nose in the curls he loved so much and inhaling as deeply as he could. Face smelled sweet, like the strawberries that scented his favourite shampoo, but beneath the sweetness was a deep masculine musk and an almost cinnamon tang. 

He slipped his tongue out to taste, licking a wet stripe up Face’s long neck and relishing the full body shudder that rippled through his lover. Releasing the stiff nipples, he palmed Face’s firm pecs briefly before sliding his hands lower between warm skin and silk sheets, tracing the familiar contours of muscles he knew almost better than his own. 

Face’s heart was beating hard and fast beneath Hannibal’s stroking hand, and he left one hand there on his lover’s chest, pressed over the strong organ and counting every beat. He could feel Face’s breathing start to pick up speed too, his lungs fighting to fill themselves beneath Hannibal’s grounding weight.

With his other hand, he stroked lower and lower, trailing fingertips over twitching abdominals and dipping briefly into Face’s sensitive navel. He slipped the tip of his little finger beneath the waistband of Face’s briefs, just as he pressed his teeth into the sensitive protrusion at the top of his lover’s spine.

“Fuck…” Face gasped, his entire body convulsing hard. “You’re gonna kill me, boss…”

Well, the French for orgasm did translate as ‘a little death’, but still – “Not my intention,” Hannibal laughed, feeling Face’s shoulders shaking beneath him and long fingers scrabbling at his flanks, trying to catch hold somehow and pull him closer. “Nothing you can do but lie there and take whatever I choose to give to you.”

“I’m so hard it hurts,” Face confessed, trying to push his hips up again in obvious invitation, and Hannibal obligingly decided to slide his hand all the way into those damp cotton briefs.

He gently cupped Face’s own rock-hard erection, feeling the heat and the moisture at the head. “Hmm,” he breathed thoughtfully, as his own cock twitched in its cotton confinement. “That does feel like it must be painful. Poor boy.” 

He left his hand just resting there, knowing that Face desperately wanted more from him. Beneath his other hand, his lover’s heart was beating almost frantically, pounding against the wall of his chest, and then Face actually whined.

“Please,” Face moaned, and in spite of his determination to keep things slow, Hannibal simply couldn’t wait any longer.

In a flash Hannibal closed his hand into a fist around his lover’s erection, squeezing tightly and stroking once from base to tip, about as much as he could manoeuver given the confines of Face’s briefs and the pressure of his own weight pinning Face down hard into the mattress beneath them. 

“I think it’s about time we lost these, don’t you?” he whispered into Face’s ear, allowing just a moment of stillness for confusion to settle in before sliding his hand sideways, hard and fast, enough to tear through the seam on Face’s soft cotton briefs. “And these.” He snatched at his own briefs, feeling them give way to his controlled and focused power almost immediately, then took up the torn edges of both in his hand and pulled out and away.

Face actually cried out loud as the last scraps of material between them were ripped away, and a second later Hannibal cried out too as his erection was finally nestled in the warm crack of his lover’s cheeks, the immediate pleasure and relief overriding the slight chafing from the friction of the cotton.

“Bastard,” Face gasped, though Hannibal could still hear the trace of breathless laughter that told him all was well. “Those were Calvin Kleins.”

He let his whole weight rest once more on Face as he mouthed gently across tense shoulders, warm palm still pressed over Face’s desperately racing heart. He settled his free hand on Face’s right hip, thumb stroking soothing circles over sweat-damp skin. He still wanted Face calm and relaxed, more than almost anything, though the need to bury his cock inside his lover’s hot and needy body was growing hard to ignore.

“Just breathe with me, sweetheart.” Hannibal took a long, slow breath in through his nose, held it for a count of three, then let it out slowly through his mouth, watching mesmerised as the air stirred up the tiny curls on the nape of Face’s neck. “And again.”

He repeated his exaggerated breathing pattern, then again, and again, until finally he felt Face fall obediently into line. He held his hands still, and his hips, and together they just breathed slowly in and out, the silk sheets beneath them growing damp and slippery with heat from their bodies.

Face’s heartbeat slowed fractionally, though it was still beating very fast, and Hannibal craned his head forwards and around until he could press a kiss to his lover’s temple, then his cheek, then, finally, to his parted lips.

From this new angle, he could see that Face had closed his eyes, long lashes fluttering gently over his flushed cheeks, and he could almost believe Face had fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the almost imperceptible thrusting downwards of his hips. 

Each thrust tensed firm glutes around Hannibal’s now-throbbing erection, and as they breathed together they began thrusting together too. 

Soon. Hannibal needed it to be soon. Or preferably – 

“Now,” Face breathed, proving once again that they were on the exact same page, and Hannibal nosed at Face’s cheek as he lifted his hand away to seize the little bottle he’d stashed on the bedside table earlier. “Please, Hannibal…”

“No more begging, my love. I’ve got you.”

Reluctant to break their full-body contact, Hannibal lifted his hips just enough to quickly yet generously spread slick over his cock before grinding back down hard, and Face actually stopped breathing for a few seconds. “Yes, now, please… I don’t need any…”

Oh, yes. This was something they both enjoyed from time to time, when the mood was right. Hannibal had hoped Face might feel relaxed enough, even now as his heart continued to race, and he slid his slick erection between toned cheeks a few times before checking, “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you. Never want to hurt you, sweetheart.”

“You won’t hurt me. Want to feel it. Please.”

Hannibal needed no further invitation. Lifting his hips once more, he slid his hand between their bodies just enough to line himself up, feeling Face’s pucker mouthing helplessly against the head of his cock as he started to press in. The flexible muscle resisted for barely a second before welcoming him in, and they both groaned in unison as Hannibal slowly started to slide deeper and deeper, carving his way steadily into Face’s willing body.

Face was tight. Almost too tight, and Hannibal paused with a wince as Face’s body clamped down on him instinctively, fighting the welcome intrusion.

“Breathe,” he whispered, stroking his pinned hand over Face’s heart and barely resisting the urge to just drill his hips downwards. “Breathe with me, and bear down. Relax.”

In, hold, and out. In, hold, and out. Face struggled to match Hannibal’s measured breaths this time, but gradually his body did relax, and millimetre by millimetre Hannibal sank deeper into silky warmth.

Deeper.

And deeper still.

Until finally, finally, his hips were flush with his lover’s, his cock squeezed almost painfully tightly in the most incredible heat. For a long moment they just lay together, neither of them moving, until Face suddenly laughed softly, shifting fractionally beneath Hannibal. “You really will be the death of me,” he mumbled, turning to deliberately press his face into the pillow for the first time.

“If we go, we go together,” Hannibal vowed with a breathy laugh of his own, before pulling out an inch and driving slowly back in, the remaining air from Face’s lungs escaping in a huge gasp. “Hold tight, lover.” 

“To what?” Face managed to ask before whining again when Hannibal started to move with determination.

Slow and steady, long and deep, and Hannibal gradually opened Face’s tight channel up with tiny circular thrusts of his hips. One hand still pressed over his lover’s heart, even though pins and needles were prickling at the crushed limb, he slid his right hand back under Face’s hip until he could cup his fingers over Face’s erection once again. 

But all he did was cup it, laughing deep in his chest when Face actually growled in frustration. “Just like this, sweetheart,” he told Face, nuzzling back up against one ear. “Or not at all.”

Hannibal kept his thrusts slow and steady and deep, kept Face pinned to the mattress beneath his weight, kept both hands just resting in place.

Kept breathing in and out steadily, relishing the feel of having the man he loved more than life safely in his arms and in his bed. There was no desperation now, and Face started to relax again, moving with Hannibal as much as he was allowed in order to grind his erection down against Hannibal’s hand and the silky sheets beneath them both. 

It was glorious, and peaceful, and perfect. Almost before he realised it was happening, and far too soon, Hannibal was suddenly tensing and coming hard, shooting his release deep inside Face’s body with a long low groan. 

The world whited out around him for an indeterminate time, and when he came back to himself Hannibal found himself lying limply over his lover, his nose pressed awkwardly into the junction of Face’s neck and shoulder and his softening cock still nestled deeply in Face’s tight body.

And Face was equally limp beneath him, apart from one very important part of his anatomy, pressed hard up against Hannibal’s right hand. Very hard.

Face stirred gently, flexing his muscles as best he could. “You back with me, Hannibal?” he asked softly, wriggling his hips a little. “That snuck up on you, didn’t it?”

“Hmm,” Hannibal managed, taking a few slow deep breaths before bracing himself to lift up and away, worrying he must be crushing Face’s lungs. “Sorry. Didn’t plan that.”

“It’s more than okay. You must’ve needed it.”

“And you’ve waited long enough.” Hannibal practically had to peel himself away from Face’s back, their sweat-slicked skin having formed something of an airlock, but he couldn’t leave his lover hard and aching any longer than he already had. That would be incredibly poor manners on his part.

After being crushed for so long Hannibal could tell that Face was trying to help, but his weak efforts were to no avail and he soon gave up, lying still and letting Hannibal move him as he wanted. Hannibal pulled himself free with arms still trembling from aftershocks, and carefully flipped Face over to starfish on his back on a cooler part of the damp silk sheets, before kneeling between his lover’s parted thighs. Face was all jelly limbs and visibly trembling muscles, his pupils blown wide with arousal yet almost sleepy as he blinked slowly up at Hannibal with a contented smile.

And the only part of Face’s body with any tension whatsoever was his erection, straining upwards towards his stomach and visibly leaking.

It felt incredibly wrong not to be in contact with Face after so long pressed together, so Hannibal immediately placed one hand back on Face’s heaving chest, over his heart, flicking his thumb over a prominent nipple in the process. 

Face all but purred at the touch, then his eyes flickered shut as Hannibal wrapped his other hand around his cock. Hannibal kept his grip firm, knowing that the time for slow was long gone, and the time for teasing was definitely no more. Using Face’s own fluids as slick, he stroked hard and fast, using every technique he knew Face adored in order to bring him to his long-overdue peak.

With a gasp and a shiver, Face came just as suddenly and silently as Hannibal had, his cock spurting hot and wet in Hannibal’s fist with little warning. Hannibal loosened his grip but kept stroking gently, easing his lover through the waves of pleasure. He watched Face closely until there was a faint twitch of overstimulation then finally released his grip before lowering his entire body back down over Face, pressing them together from shoulder to toe once more.

Face managed to fling both arms limply up over Hannibal’s shoulders, loosely pulling him closer even as he continued to tremble and quake. “That was perfect,” he whispered eventually, blinking up at Hannibal, and Hannibal shifted until he could kiss Face tenderly on the lips.

“You’re the perfect one,” he told his lover, waiting for the predictable blush before adding, only half-joking, “Don’t ever leave me again, okay?”

Face huffed a single breathy laugh, melting happily back into the mattress under Hannibal’s weight. “Are you kidding me?” he replied sleepily. “If this is the reaction I get after being away for three days, I can’t wait to see what you do if I really do go away for a month! I might see what other teams need an extra pair of hands – ”

“Brat!” Hannibal laughed softly, nuzzling into his lover’s neck. He had absolutely no intention of letting Face out of his sight for the foreseeable future, starting with a good long nap. Beneath him, Face’s breathing had already evened out, and Hannibal closed his eyes in contentment, more than ready to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Spot_On60's 'This And That' collection, and Spot_On60 challenged:
> 
> _"Here’s a suggestion for you, BUT only if you’re up for it. Take any of these and expand it into a longer version."_
> 
> This little piece is the result of one such attempt. The first few lines are taken directly from 'This And That', with enormous thanks to Spot_On60 for the inspiration and permission!


End file.
